


Last Year Wishes

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the year has come to an end, the members of Dream SMP has wished something hopeful in the next year.Will it be granted?
Kudos: 6





	Last Year Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo finished his work well, and now, he is stressed. 
> 
> He's thinking about what he did back then. Is it really good?

It's the end of the year.

Today, it's time to close the book of the year

Full of wars, conflict, struggles, sadness, and regret

With a little mix of happiness, hopeful, and joy

** _A mix of sour and sweet.._ **

As the president, Tubbo never felt his regret this deep. He regretted for what he did to Tommy. Are they best friends anymore? Does he still cares about him anymore? Did he hate him? He is still wondering why. 

He still can't believe Tommy is still alive. Didn't he jumped off from that pillar? How is he still alive? He didn't hit the ground whatsoever? 

He decided to talk to Ranboo. He's the only one who is still supportive to him, he thinks. 

Tubbo met Ranboo in middle of L'manberg, near Ranboo's house

"Hey Ranboo." Tubbo greets Ranboo with a slightly slower voice. He was stressed working as a president.

"Hey Tubbo. What's up? Is there a problem?" Ranboo ask Tubbo. He doesn't feel that Tubbo is alright. 

"Let's go this way, I'll explain to you." Tubbo is leading to outside L'manberg

"Ok" As Ranboo said, while he's following Tubbo to somewhere. 

They arrived to the bench. The bench where Tubbo and Tommy used to talk while the jukebox play music discs there sometimes. 

"Let's sit here"

"Alright."

"So, what's the problem? Are you feeling okay? I noticed your quite stressful lately." Ranboo was worried about Tubbo

"Well, I'm not feeling okay, but I'm fine. Well Ranboo, it's the end of the year, and I'm feeling a little lonely lately."

"Oh is it because of nobody's here for you?"

"Yeah, kinda. I feel like I was used like a weapon or some kind of tool."

"Oh, I understand that. Yeah."

" Ranboo I- I have a question." Tubbo with a sudden tone

"Yeah, what is it?" 

"Am-am I a bad person? It feels like I am." He muttered. 

"Tubbo I- I don't really know, but I don't think you are, Tubbo." Ranboo nervously replied. 

"How am I not a bad person? I exiled Tommy my only best friend, Technoblade is threatened us because of the butcher army, and Tommy came back and he said I'm a monster. Phil doesn't want to help us, and Niki is far away from us. This doesn't seem right to me, Ranboo. An-and then were going to have another festival, and were going to target Dream. I don't think it will end well."

"I think it's just Quackity." 

"Quackity?" Tubbo responded with a little shocked since Quackity is his vice president, replacing Tommy. 

"Didn't he lead the butcher army? I think he's seemed similar to our own "enemy" Dream, its just he don't have powerful leverage as Dream. It doesn't seem right for me to pick sides and fight against each other. Why can't we just have peace? Isn't peace is one of your ideals for your nation?"

_Peace_. Tubbo remembered. 

"Peace.It reminds me of the old days of L'manberg"

"How? What it is like?" Ranboo was questioning since he wasn't there at the start. 

"It's that time when Wilbur became the president of L'manberg, with Tommy being the vice president. We have more citizens. We don't have any too much conflicts and pressure going around. We don't have an army against Dream. We just do whatever we want. As long as it doesn't cause another war, it's fine. I miss that days, the peaceful days when I was with Tommy."

"If people could've follow the trace of peace, all of this wouldn't happened." 

"But instead of peace, people are picking sides and decided to threaten their past enemies. I would said it, revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Revenge. It's like if you litter to a river, when it rains, it floods the area around you. Technoblade did spawn 2 withers in L'manberg. And he go to far north and he retired and he caused no harm, but the butcher army attack him, so as we attack his friend, Phil. Now, Technoblade and Phil is seeking revenge because of us. Because our actions is unacceptable for them, they're coming back, like a flood."

"Ah, I see. I guess..."

"Hm?"

"I guess it was never meant to be." Tubbo replied, remembering the second period of L'manberg, with Wilbur's betrayal. 

"Yeah, It was never meant to be in the first place." Ranboo said, as he heard about the second period of L'manberg. 

Silence came in for a few seconds, and then Ranboo had a thought. 

**_A wish._ **

"Tubbo, what do you wish for?"

"What did I wish for?"

"Yeah, like- what's your wish at the beginning of the year, when you're with Tommy."

"Oh. Well... 

I remember, one afternoon when sun was setting, I was with Tommy at the bench. We sat together, and play mellohi. We talked while watching the sunset, and when it's gotten dark and it's a silent night, we talked about the view. And when we talked about stars, Tommy once told me to wish upon the stars, like wish one of them. I wished that I'll be best friends forever with Tommy. I don't remember what Tommy's wish is, maybe is to defeat Dream or something similar..."

"I see."

"Maybe sometimes, wishes don't came true."

"I guess so."

"What's your wish now?"

"Well..."

It became dead silent. Tubbo is struggling to think one. He was stressed by his job. But then, he looked through the sky. The stars. He remembered what Tommy told him. 

_**Look upon the stars.** _

"I wish me and Tommy could be united and be best friends again. That's all I wanted honestly." He shed a tear. 

"What about you Ranboo?" While he wipes the tear. 

"Well, I don't wish all the time, but I wished we will have peace, and became family."

"I hope so."

"Hope this year will not be filled sorrow"

"Yeah."

... 

It became dead silent. It became another cold night. Tubbo doesn't feel right. It feels so cold. And... 

Out of nowhere, Tubbo stared crying. He started to think about Tommy. He miss his best friend. He's his Tommy. He doesn't want him gone. He doesn't want to let go his best friend.He's the only one who cared and supported him. He was the only one that was by his side. 

"Tubbo?" Ranboo asked with a more worried tone than before. 

"No, it's just- I miss him so much." Tubbo while he tried to wipe his tears. He can't stop crying. 

"It's going to be ok Tubbo. He know you well and he probably will direct you to a right way. Don't worry Tubbo, all of this will end soon." Ranboo trying to calm Tubbo down. 

"Will it be? I don't think it will, Ranboo..." 

"Why? Why would you think it will not be okay?"

"Because..."

He then thinks about L'manberg... His other citizens... 

"Because nobody cared about me okay?! They don't care about me. They only care about my decisions. They don't care about my feelings, They don't care about my opinion! I was left out." He let his anger out, showing how he was so tired and stressed out about how L'manberg cabinet treat him. 

"I was left behind by them, only Tommy cared about me, but he went away because of me, and I feel upset because they keep seeing me as the next Schlatt."

"I-I. I'm sorry I got angry. I just can't handle the stress anymore" Tubbo with regret

"Tubbo, I understand that you're stressed about that, and it's okay. Everything will be fixed. I also did got pressured by the butcher army, but it will be ok. Fundy wanted to stand out to make his father proud, but I think he's too prideful. And Quackity, he just want power on us. I know they make you seemed like bad, but that doesn't mean you are bad in other people's perspectives."

"Thanks Ranboo, you helped me a lot. I hope Fundy and Quackity didn't make a lot of problems."

"Yeah, they had to realize peace was only option to keep L'manberg safe."

"Let's go for a look on the sky, shall we?"

"Sure, isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, it was. Hope it's beautiful as next year were facing."

Ranboo and Tubbo looked to the night sky. It's almost time to step in through the light, through the new era of the year. 2021.It's the end of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first time I writen about Dream SMP, so please give constructive criticism if you want to. I will be continuing this as I can :]. It will be more slower because I will have school soon. Please don't repost this in any pages. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing about Dream SMP so please leave a constructive criticism :). I won't update that much since I have an upcoming school work in a few days.


End file.
